Coming Home
by truenorth7
Summary: Jack patiently waits for Ianto at the train station. A/N: Had to re-post due to error with original! M/M sex, don't read if it offends. Written for jantolution challenge at LJ.


A birthday fic for madaboutms.

Jack checked the clock on the platform for the umpteenth time since he arrived at the station only 20 minutes before.

Just 30 seconds since he last looked and 5 minutes had passed since Ianto's train should have arrived. He'd been in London for the last week and a half to attend a UNIT conference developing a standard agreement in the handling of Alien tech. Jack missed him more than he cared to admit and phone sex could only do so much.

Jack squirmed in the platform chair as he recalled the deep Welsh seduction over the telephone while his sheets formed imaginary hands gliding over his body.

God damn where was that train?!

Jack was interrupted from dirty thoughts by a rough tap on his shoulder.

"Captain Harkness?"

"Yes?"

"You need to come with me."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, that's why you need to follow me."

Jack was on his feet now, worry creeping into his head over what could have happened to the train.

"What's going on?"

"This way Captain."

Jack felt his heart pounding as a thousand scenarios screamed through his head and in all of them with an ending that didn't bare thinking about and it takes all his self control not to pull his gun on this man right there and then.

"Where are we going?"….no reply.

Jack grabs the man's arm and roughly pulls him around.

"I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"In here Captain."

The station guard stopped outside a door which he held open for Jack to step through. Jack hesitated before fixing the man with the most terrifying glare he could muster.

The guard merely stood unflinchingly, indicating to the door.

"Please Captain."

Jack relented and walked through into the dim while issuing threats.

"There better be a good explanation or I'm gonna have all your arses out..* OFFPH*!"

Suddenly a body from within the room pushed Jack up against the closed door and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Those lips. Full and pliant.

That body. Lithe and warm.

That Smell. Coffee and spices.

Jack broke the kiss to make sure his senses weren't betraying him. In the dim light of the room he could make out the familiar features of his lover, the lust behind his eyes burned out across the darkness.

"Good enough explanation?"

The husky welsh baritone sent shivers down his spine as the built up worry and tension melted away.

Jack launched himself at those lips, his tongue seeking and being granted an entrance as he tasted every corner of his lover's mouth. Hands roamed over each other's body as they made short work of buttons and zippers and still the kiss went on, breaking only to tear clothing from one another, the need for skin to skin contact after 10 days apart making them ache as they gave into their animal instincts.

Jack grabbed Ianto, spinning him around so he was now pinning the Welshman to the door. Lips broke contact as Jack trailed a path down to lick his neck, nibble his collarbone and finally tease his nipple. Using the tip of his tongue he flicked over the hardening nub before taking it between his teeth, nipping it slightly then running the flat of his tongue to soothe the worried skin.

Ianto groaned and threw his head back hitting the door with a loud thud, his hands subconsciously found their way to Jack's hair, running through the soft brown.

Turning his attention to the other nipple Jack let his hands trail over soft skin, caressing the flesh he had fantasized about before lightly running the tips of his fingers over the springy curls gathered below Ianto's navel teasing the now squirming man.

"Jack.."

"Hmmmm"

"Jack…….please."

Jack lifted his head, letting go of the wet, swollen nipple as he circled his hand around Ianto's cock and slowly moved up and down the length.

"Tell me what you need."

Ianto's eyes rolled back before he pulled Jack upright as lips met in a hungry kiss.

"I need you, always you."

"Here?"

"Right here, up against this door, right now!"

Jack kissed him fiercely while his hand never left Ianto's member, stroking firmly while Ianto's hands scrabbled at his back. Jack started to slide to his knees with the intention of worship before Ianto stopped him.

"No time for that…..I need you now!"

Jack groaned as he assaulted Ianto's lips once again, twisting his hand up and down the young man's cock, flicking his thumb over the tip and spreading wet arousal down the shaft.

Ianto whimpered as Jack let him go to retrieve the lube he kept in his jacket pocket that now lay on the floor.

Flipping the lid Jack squirted a liberal amount on his hands before running his slick palm up and down his own cock, moaning at the sight of Ianto as he touched himself.

"Prepare yourself for me."

Jack tossed him the tube which he caught without breaking his stride.

Using the wall for support Ianto slicked his hand and reached between his legs, thrusting his hips out and seeking the tight ring of his arse.

Teasing he slowly breached the tight muscle with the tip of his finger, moaning as he did so, imagining it was his lover's finger instead of his own.

Jack stroked his cock as Ianto worked digits inside himself, never taking his eyes off the young man.

"Ten days Jack, I thought about you every moment." Ianto gasped as he twisted his fingers inside himself.

"I know; it was all I could do to keep my brain focused on the rift."

Unable to take it any longer Jack stepped forward and stilled Ianto's hand.

"Ready?"

"For you….always."

Ianto grinned as Jack kissed him and encouraged him to part his legs while pushing forward and breaching his lover with a gasp that was torn from the lips of both men as finally they felt the last ten days fall away now they were back in each other's arms.

"This will be quick Yan, ten days is far too long."

"Then bloody move already."

"Yes sir."

Jack grinned as he began thrusting, slowly at first until Ianto wound one leg around him deepening the penetration.

"Gah Jack!"

Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck as he thrust harder and faster, the door rocking slightly in time with the passionately coupling.

Jack felt his orgasm building but wanted Ianto to come undone first. Reaching between them he grabbed Ianto's cock and fisted it. The young man threw his head back once again, connecting with the back of the door as he felt his release imminent.

"Ahhhh JACK!"

Ianto stuttered against Jack's thrusts as his orgasm exploded and he came over their bellies. Jack kept driving into him, drawing out the pleasure as he watched Ianto come undone beneath him before following through and coming with a shout, shooting his release deep inside his young lover.

As they came down hands caressed heated skin, lips ghosted over sensitive flesh before finding each other, kissing deeply.

"Shall we continue this at home _**Sir**_"

Jack moaned at the use of the word as it played off Ianto's lips.

"With pleasure Jones, Ianto Jones."

A quick kiss they disentangled themselves from one another before getting dressed.

"Is this all your luggage?"

Ianto nodded before patting his pockets for his wallet, taking out a 20 pound note before slipping it back into his jacket breast pocket.

"You know you don't have to pay me for my services Yan."

"That would imply that was worth a 20."

"Hey!" Jack retorted, Ianto didn't need to look at him to see the pout.

"It's for Frank for the use of the room."

"Oh, him."

"Yes whose arse I believe you were going to…actually you never did finish that thought."

"That bloody idiot, made me think for a minute that something bad had happened to you."

Ianto looked up to see the shudder run through Jack so he moved closer to pull him into an embrace.

"I'm fine and look…."

Ianto released Jack and reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small magnet in the shape Big Ben.

"In got you a keepsake all the way from London."

Jack laughed before pulling him back into a hug.

"I've already got my keepsake from London and I'm never letting you go back there again."

"And you wonder why Mickey calls you Captain Cheesecake." Ianto groaned.

"My lines are just part of my charm."

"Keep telling yourself that Jack."

"God I missed this."

"What? The sarcasm and snarky remarks?"

"All of it."

"Soppy sod. Come on, take me home."

"With pleasure Mr Jones."


End file.
